fictional_family_entertainment_centersfandomcom-20200213-history
CU 1-Stage M/Installation
In a process lasting approximately one week, the stages are converted from the location's current stage (usually a 3-stage) to the CU 1-Stage M. The stage conversion is first performed on center stage and stage left (covered diagonally by a black fabric wall), followed by stage right on the last night of the conversion. During the conversion, the restaurant will run the one-stage "Chuck E.'s Greatest Hits" showtape. Process * Playthrough of the Chuck E.'s Greatest Hits showtape, ensuring that the Chuck E. Cheese bot along with the Chuck E. Cheese neon sign and all lighting on his stage are in the best working condition possible. This check is required to be completed no later than the Wednesday morning prior to the Sunday where installation will begin. * Scheduling of the installation of the American DJ AV6 video panels with ProSound & Stage Lighting. * Scheduling of the installation of the "Circles of Light" backdrop with Weigl Works and Corman and Associates. * Remove all props and prop accessories, such as: Pizzacam's box, the Wink's red and white stripes, the flower beds, all stars, and plastic wrap them and then store them as they will not be used again. * Next, unbolt and remove Munch's organ from center stage. This prop will be used again. * Disconnect the main air lines that feed to the characters on center stage and stage left, and disconnect the quick disconnect from the oilers for both center stage and stage left. * Now remove all cosmetics from the characters starting with Pasqually. Remove his pants, shoes (which will need to be unbolted), mask, vest, shirt, apron, bandana, hands, and drumsticks. Then, remove the glitter front from around Pasqually's platform, making sure to remove all remaining staples. Hold onto these as they will be used again, though the usage of the platform is optional. * Next for cosmetic removal is Jasper. Remove his hands, mask, mouth clevus, hat, shirt, overalls, guitar strap, and shoes. If you have the flying cheese guitar, unbolt it and remove it, and then plastic wrap it and store it as it will not be used again. Hold onto the cosmetics as they will be used again. * Next is Munch. Remove his hands, mask, cap (if you have it), body fur, and shoes, the right shoe will need to be unbolted. Hold onto these as they will be used again. * Next is Helen. Remove her hands, then mask, feather pigtails, blouse with fur sleeves, foam leg pieces and shoes, and finally skirt. Hold onto these as they will be used again. * Now remove the building mask. If you want to use the mech and mask again, keep it handy. * Remove the Moon mask, and you will need 2 people to help remove it. If you want to use the mech and mask again, keep it handy. * Now, work to remove characters, disconnect air lines, etc. etc. * First is Pasqually. Unbolt his mac valve quick-disconnect and push up through the stage. Make sure to cover the quick-disconnect with a piece of plastic or plastic bag to keep dust from getting into the air lines. Make sure to bag and label all parts that come off in order so your life is alot easier when it's time for reassembly. Then, measure all placement of props for Pasqually and remove all props. Do not remove Pasqually. Then, using the mac valve quick disconnect, disconnect the air line that feeds the oiler on the back of Pasqually's platform and the computer line, and push up through the stage. Unbolt Pasqually and his platform from the stage, and push his mac valve up through the stage. * Now Helen, unbolt and remove the mac valve quick disconnect and push up through the stage. Unbolt the character and remove from the stage. Disconnect Helen's computer lines from the mac valve, and remove Helen's mac valve. * Unbolt Munch's mac valve quick disconnect, push up through the stage, and unbolt and remove Munch from stage. * Next is Jasper and you will need 4 people to accomplish this. Disconnect the mac valves and unbolt and remove the quick disconnect, then unbolt Jasper from his can, then reattach him to his base, then unbolt and remove Jasper from stage. * Unplug and remove all floor lights and all lighting on the stage, then remove all carpeting from both stages, then unbolt and remove all buildings from stage. * Disconnect the Building's airlines and unbolt and remove the mech from stage. * Then the same for the Moon mech, disconnect his air lines and unbolt and remove from stage. * Finally the sign, unplug the power and computer lines, and unbolt and remove sign from stage. You can use the sign again if desired. * Now disconnect the air lines to the Wink, remove it from the curtains, and plastic wrap it. You can use the Wink again if desired. * Now, remove the Pasqually's Amateur Hour backdrop on stage left, along with the finishing bricks, making sure all staples and nails are gone, leaving the 2x4 header in place. * Clean center stage and stage left. * Remove the curtains and curtain lines. * Remove the sound systems and all embedded electronics, they will be used again. * Remove the flat-screen TV's and disconnect the video lines if you happen to have some on stage. * Now, cut up and destroy center stage and stage left, and make diagrams as to where to build the stage. * Installation should pause at this point, and will restart with the work with Chuck E. * Now, work on Chuck E.'s stage shall begin. Remove Chuck E.'s cosmetics, unbolt and remove his quick-disconnect, then unbolt and remove him, and his platform, from the stage. * Remove the rear-projection television from Chuck's stage and disconnect the video lines. Then, remove the black curtains, Chuck E. Cheese neon sign, and all props on Chuck's stage, and remove all carpeting. The neon sign will be used again in a window placement in the front of the store. * Now, cut up and destroy stage right. Make additions to diagrams for that area. * Clean the area where the stage once stood. * Now, build the entire stage, install Circles of Light backdrop, which should have arrived by this point, and install the American DJ AV6 video panels that make up portions of the back wall. Build trapdoors for the stage for access to under stage workings. Connect all video lines to the video panels. * Now, reinstall all animatronic mechs, and put cosmetics back on. * Reinstall organ in front of Munch. * Set up Pasqually's drum kit. * Reconnect all air lines and rebolt and install the quick disconnects. * Install floor panels on stage. * Reposition the light bar. * Now, in the control room, make sure the computer is powered down, take off the top from Concept Unification, and replace the 3.3 EPROM with the new 6.4 EPROM. Replace the greybox with the new DSF Robots bluebox, and connect character computer cables, along with video lines, to the bluebox. Make sure the Cyberstar and DVD player are powered down, and remove the Cyberstar. The DVD player can be reused, but can optionally be replaced with the new TiVo Roamio, or the CEI-built Rock-afire Explosion TiVo show controller. Make sure the bluebox's USB cord is connected to the player's/Roamio's USB port. * Adjust the air pressure from what you have it at right now to 96 pounds. * Adjust your DVD player or TiVo for correct character movements. * The overall look of the show should match the included pictures, taken at the store in Leominster, Massachusetts. Category:Stages Category:Chuck E. Cheese's